


unholy works

by stxrrycxs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Chair Sex, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrrycxs/pseuds/stxrrycxs
Summary: just a little smut oneshot of deanmon x cas when they were trying to turn him human
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	unholy works

“Sam, I recommend you leave. I can do this on my own.” Cas states firmly, not taking his eyes off Dean.

Sam tilts his head in confusion. “What? No, I’m staying here with you to help,”

Cas turns to Sam and glares at him. “You don’t want to be here for this, the process will bring your brother immense pain, and I will have to use my grace which will cause harm to your eyes.”

“But-“

“If he is still hurt after he’s human again, I’ll make sure to heal him. For now go find more leads.”

Sam reluctantly leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Cas turns back once he hears a deep chuckle. Sat in the black leather chair is Dean, not the real Dean, but Dean. Possessed by The Mark of Cain, making him a demon. The angel walks over to the open book laid out on a table, skimming through the pages.

“Thought you knew how to save me?” Dean asks slyly.

“I know how to save you, Dean. I’m just looking for the correct spell,” Castiel says. “I’ve seen it in this book before.” Dean rolls his eyes and pulls at the ropes around his arms in annoyance, to no avail. He snakes his fingers around the rope once again.

“Do you honestly think you can heal me? Make me human again?”

“You’re already almost human, Dean. We’re just a few steps away from it.” he flips another page.

One rope loosens, falling to the floor quietly.

“You sure? I don’t feel so human. I still have that urge to kill, to feel warm blood coating my hands, to see the life drain from someone’s eyes right in front of me,” he says with a smirk as he moves to untie his other hand. “That sound very human to you, _Castiel?_ ”

The angel scoffs. “Many humans have the urge to kill, it can be in their nature at times. Your lust for violence and sex doesn’t make you inhuman, it‘s just an oversaturated part of being human.”

The demon rolls his eyes at his big words. Castiel flips another page of the book, another rope falling. Dean quickly unties the ropes at his feet and gets up quietly. After strolling up to Cas quietly he spins him around and shoves him against the wall of the dungeon, taking the angel blade from Cas’s coat sleeve and pointing it at his neck in one swift motion.

While the angel could push Dean off him like it was nothing, he currently has an angel blade pointed right at his throat which could kill him in just one quick move.

They both sit in silence, just staring at each other not knowing who was going to move first. Dean holds a weary yet hard gaze, while Castiel’s is firm and cold.

Dean presses the angel blade against Castiel’s neck, not enough to kill him but enough to draw blood. The sight and smell of angel blood makes the demon in him roar.

“Dean..” the angel says in a low voice, almost like a warning. Dean drowns him out.

The demon cuts more, showing more blood, releasing more of that sweet scent only unholy creatures can smell. He glances back to Castiel’s dark eyes, noting how heavy his glare is. The mark on his arm surges, sending him to place his lips on Cas’s neck, tasting the warm blood on his tongue. The angel is shocked at first but feels himself growing hot from the sensual contact.

Dean feels himself get flipped around, Castiel holding him against the wall forcefully and holding his neck. His eyes glance over his blood dripping from the corners of Dean’s mouth and the lust dripping from Dean’s heavy gaze, stirring something in the angel.

Suddenly his lips are on Dean’s, knee between the demon’s leg’s as he holds him against the wall. He can taste the coppery flavor of blood on his tongue and it only drives him more. He can feel Dean’s arms snake around his back, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. The action also pushes the angel’s knee further between Dean’s legs, making him let out a sharp gasp that’s hot over Castiel’s lips.

The demon brings his hands under Cas’s coat in an attempt to get it off, bringing the angel to pull away just to throw it to the floor. Dean takes his red shirt off, throwing it to the floor as well, and then yanks Castiel by the tie to bring their lips together once again. Dean pulls away and flips them around so he can dive for the angel’s neck again, making him moan softly at feeling his hot mouth on him.

He trails the blood with kisses up to Cas’s ear, nibbling at the lobe. “Can you just get this over with and fuck me already,” Dean whispers sensually.

Castiel then starts tearing his own clothes off while Dean mirrors him, leaving them both naked. The demon pushes Cas into the middle of the room before shoving him into the chair, getting on his knees in front of the angel’s open legs. The sight of his throbbing cock in front of him is enough to make him metaphorically wet.

Dean starts by curling his tongue around the head, making Cas whine and grip the cold metal arms of the chair. The demon pulls back, putting three fingers in his mouth and suckling as he stares at the angel. Once all fingers are coated, Dean goes right back to his work on Castiel, taking in the whole head. He brings his hand to his ass and enters the tip of his finger, hissing once the finger goes in fully.

The demon moves the finger in and out continuously, matching the movements of his head as he swallows Cas almost whole. The angel lets out a deep moan as Dean uses his free hand to grip the base of Cas’s cock, biting his hand to try and keep his composure. As Dean enters a second digit he lets out a deep moan, sending vibrations straight to the angel’s dick. Castiel reaches over and grabs Dean’s hair, pulling on it and directing where to go. The feeling of Cas’s warm hands on his scalp and pulling on his hair tightly with every moan is enough to drive Dean crazy.

He tries adding a third finger but gets too impatient, he takes the fingers out and pulls off of Castiel, making the angel whine. Cas looks at him with heavy, lust-filled eyes, almost angry that he stopped.

The demon steps over Castiel and struggles to hold himself over the man. He leans forward and whispers into the angel’s ear, “Can’t wait to feel your cock buried deep inside me.”

Cas moans at the words and bites his neck, causing Dean to lower himself onto the angel’s lap. “ _Dean..!_ ” he moans onto Dean’s lips as he feels his lover slowly sink onto him, surrounding him with hot warmth that makes him feel so overwhelmed he could scream. And he thought the sex with April was good…

Dean feels Cas grip his thighs so tight it’ll leave bruises and it causes him to let out another soft moan. The burning feeling of Cas stretching him out makes his own cock twitch, leaking precum onto their belly’s. The angel brings their lips together again for a hot wet kiss. His tongue slides into the demon’s mouth, bringing Dean to suck on it and grab his face in desperation.

The angel bites down hard on Dean’s lip when he’s fully inside him, making Dean let out an audible moan. The pain combined with the pleasure makes him want to combust, all he’ll ever want again is for Castiel to be inside him.

Dean rocks his hips slowly, making the two of them moan deeply. Cas grabs Dean’s thighs and holds him up to slam him back down again, causing Dean to let out a loud guttural moan into the angel’s shoulder. The chair screeches with every hard rock of Dean’s hips.

“ _Fuck, Cas.._ ” the demon breathes into Cas’s neck.

Dean could cum alone at just the sight of the fallen angel’s face, his dark hooded eyes, the blood on his wet swollen lips. _Fuck_. Hearing the angel repeat his name like a broken prayer fills him with pure ecstasy, he rocks his hips hard in response causing the chair to fall back onto the floor, knocking them both down as well.

The demon looks down at Cas, watching his confusion turn into scary hot lust once again. Before he knew what was happening they were flipped over, his bare, hot, sweaty back against the cold floor with Cas towering over him. He loses the ability to breath at just the sight.

Before he could even blink Cas ruts into him, lifting one of his legs to get a better angle. _Where the fuck did he learn all this_ , Dean thinks. One thrust lands a hit right to his prostate, making Dean scream in agonizing pleasure. He sees Castiel smirk through his hazy vision.

Dean grabs Cas’s neck and pulls him down for a sloppy kiss, bringing them to an angle that lands every hit at his prostate. He can’t even bring himself to kiss Cas with that much stimulation, all he can do is claw his back and wrap his leg’s around the angel harder.

Castiel leans down and whispers into Dean’s ear, “ _I’m close, Dean_..” Dean nods rapidly and grips his shoulders, so hard he draws blood.

“M-Me _too_..” the last word comes out as a moan. Before Cas could respond, Dean spills onto their stomachs with a loud moan, squeezing around the angel’s cock, which is enough to send Castiel over the edge.

“ _D-Dean, I-_ ” he mumbles, words barely understandable.

“Come inside me,” Dean whispers into his ear.

The demon moans once again at the feeling of Cas releasing inside him, filling him with warmth. The angel rocks his hips a few more times to milk his orgasm before finally collapsing on top of Dean, both of them heaving from exhaustion.

After they both manage to calm down a bit more, Dean speaks quietly with a broken voice. “Wouldn’t you know, the urges are gone…” The angel chuckles quietly and lazily pecks Dean’s lips. “So.. about that spell.”


End file.
